


Дело не в языке

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [99]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [99]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Дело не в языке

Шульдих катастрофически опаздывал, похоже, на собственную казнь. Кроуфорд просил быть ровно в 22.00 и ни минутой позже, а когда оракул просит, лучше дать, иначе отпевать будет уже некого. Не то чтобы Шульдих был набожен, но жить хотелось с какой-то невероятной силой. Он влетел в квартиру, опоздав всего лишь на минуту, и было выдохнул с облегчением, когда до него долетел голос Наое:

— Мистер Кроуфорд, зря вы на Шульдиха наговаривали. Он совсем не опоздал. Это у вас просто часы спешат. Улыбнитесь ему: он сейчас подарит вам подарок.

"Подарок... подарок? Подарок?!" пронеслось в голове телепата, который чуть не взвыл от досады в голос.

Надо было всё-таки опоздать, потому что можно явиться без подарка на чей-нибудь другой день рождения, но только не на праздник босса. Особенно босса, только вчера вернувшегося после посещения Старейшин, и крайне нуждающегося в позитивных эмоциях и впечатлениях.

Телепат нервно вдохнул, почувствовал, как позвоночник начинает ломить от предчувствия грядущих неприятностей, и смело шагнул в комнату, как на эшафот. Кроуфорд ласково улыбнулся:

— Видишь, Наги, он забыл.

— Нет. Ведь нет?

В голосе телекинетика звучала мольба.

— Конечно, нет, — радостно ответил Шульдих. — Как ты мог обо мне так подумать?

— И?

— Брэд, я прочитал тут в одной книге, что самым ценным является далеко нематериальный подарок, а тот, что от чистого сердца... Так что прими эти слова от моего чистого сердца.

Кроуфорд молча склонил голову набок, а телепат, набрав побольше воздуха в грудь, продолжил:

— Сара бара бзия бзой. Ди мун екъула. Ана ахебек. Уне дуа ти. Ик хуид ван ю. Ме шен миквархаре. Йо тэ амо!

— Что ты сказал?

— Что нет никого в мире подобного тебе. Ты — дар Небес моему сердцу. И я тебя люблю!

Кроуфорд приподнял бровь. Шульдих молился, чтобы прокатило. Он недавно как раз читал хохму с признанием в любви на разных языках... кое-что и запомнилось. И неважно, что значат они все только: я люблю тебя. Не полезет же Кроуфорд за словарем.

— И на каком это?

— Я не знаю... это на древнеиспанском или на древнегрузинском.

— Не знаешь?

— Не помню, но вот дело не в языке, а в сердце! А оно у меня правдивое!


End file.
